<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in a Cube Land. by NyxShadowfur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378769">Stuck in a Cube Land.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur'>NyxShadowfur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Building/Survival, Clans, DO NOT COPY, Dragons, Excessive Sexual Fluids, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Heroism, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Plot, Some Realism, Villainy, beastiality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through some strange encounter of fate, the world of Minecraft has accidentally sucked in two random individuals. Now in a newfound world, where the laws of reality are somewhat in play, how will these two women handle this world? Will they be able to find a way back? Or are they stuck within the world, forever bound to it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) / Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Alright everyone, we’re going to drop one more new world to fool around in. Yes, it is the infamous world of Minecraft that I am going to plotify and lewdify. I am going to have my own fun with it, as we’re going to do a lot with this. Of course, there’s survival, but I am adding my own lovely twist to this. For starters, I am going to drop my consistent kink of Futanari/Hermaphrodite, and bite me if you don’t like it, it’s my favorite kink ;P. We’re gonna have some realism. We’re gonna have “modded” aspects. We’re gonna have game-breaking stuff. We’re gonna have a huge fucking fustercluck of bullshittery here! On top of plot, porn, and lewd time! Now then, we’re gonna get cracking with something very basic and light, and the best part, starting off with some good lewds! Let’s get on with the story at hand! :D</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With it being a few days since they’ve mysteriously appeared in the world of Minecraft, specifically in the Overworld, Alyx and Kristie have made quite a little foothold in the world. It isn’t much, just a small cobblestone fort with Iron Doors and even some Dispensers armed with arrows. They haven’t made much progress in improving and searching for Diamonds, simply put, they’ve been making do with light farming of Wheat, Potatoes, and Carrots. Having barely gone deeper than usual, as their little alcove that Alyx has pretty much strip mined of all Iron and Coal without going deeper, Alyx makes it back into the fort. Alyx, with a backpack on her back, simply goes up to the smithy and puts all the coal she got in the overflowing chest of Coal and puts all of the Iron Ore in the Blast Furnace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing her nearly broken Stone Pickaxe away, Alyx goes to another chest, where she sees all of the Iron Bars, waiting to be used. Immediately, Alyx feels a pair of hands around her waist and a kiss on the back of her neck. “Another big haul?” Kristie says, hugging her fiancee and looking down at Alyx. Giggling, Alyx replies “Yeah, but problem. The little cave we’ve used is all out. Unless we start using the Iron and go deeper...We’re sorta stuck. We can’t survive on Stone forever.” as Kristie sighs and a book floats up to Kristie. Noticing this, Alyx just points to the book and looks confused. Kristie just smirks and says “So, it turns out that we’re not following all normal Minecraft logic. From the farming, all of those little experience orbs. Combined them into a book at a crafting table, and poof. Spell Tome. A basic one, but I have the spells Torchlight and Fireball. So, basic lighting and an offense spell.” as Alyx seems impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristie continues, showing some blue runes on her arm, “Granted, Mana or at least what I perceive as Mana, exists in the world. And it recharges very slowly from what I’ve seen.” as Alyx just nods. Alyx says “Well, we’re gonna have to use it sparingly. But, you said we don’t follow rules?” as Kristie nods. Alyx, taking at least one hundred iron bars, glad that they follow some rules, not all rules. Taking all of her iron to the crafting bench, she takes out a notebook she managed to make and begins designing things and then puts them on the table. Immediately, she learns new recipes that aren’t even present in the game. Quickly making herself a full set of Iron Armor that protects her important bits, she modified it to be not as sturdy, but very light, to keep her on her feet. She then makes a pair of armblades, with a base at her forearms and the blade following, extending up past her elbow. She then makes bladed footpads and used up all of her iron to make herself a new set of armor and weapons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristie just blinks as she looks at the designs Alyx made, and was very impressed. Looking in the chest, Kristie counts 40 more iron bars, as she looks at Alyx. Kristie says “40 bars. I think we make 10 Pickaxes and 2 Axes and 2 Swords. We can use stone shovels and hoes still.” as Alyx gets to crafting and uses the rest of the Iron to make what was required. The entire process did take a lot of time, instead of being instantaneous. Before they knew it, it was sunset and Kristie had prepared a feast of bread and steamed veggies. Alyx goes to join Kristie in the little wooden home that they’ve made within the fort, as she sits down at the table and just watches as Kristie puts the plate of food right there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Digging in immediately, Kristie just laughs and says “You’re working hard. Might as well spoil you love.” as Kristie begins eating herself. The two look out the window as the moon starts to rise. Alyx simply states “Does something feel, off to you Kristie? Like...This night feels different.” as Kristie, mid bite of bread, nods at Alyx. She replies “You know...Now that you mention it...You’re right. Something does feel off.” as they both continue to stare out the window. Their first three nights were quiet, no monsters, no nothing. Just the usual animal life. Now, they feel a looming presence. They feel that they’re no longer safe during the night. That was the moment they both were no longer just alone with each other. They hear the infamous teleport of an Enderman...But as they looked to the sound, they both were completely shocked to see not what they expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They see...A tall, fair skinned woman, not even the black monstrous creature, wearing what looks like a black hoodie of sorts with black leggings and two vibrant purple eyes. What really catches their eyes is the fact that the woman is endowed with some extremely large breasts, on par with Kristie’s DD chest. The woman just smiles, as she even has bright red markings on herself. The woman says “Hi~.” as both Alyx and Kristie just scream loudly. Covering her ears, as the woman speaks up “Ok, ok, ok. Noted Other-Worlders, noted. You can stop!” as her jaw unhinges into a gaping blackness, as they both shut up. Hinging her jaw again, the Enderwoman replies “I’m Yvette, sorry for the startle. Just nice seeing two new Other-Worlders face the fate of The Usurpers. Mind if I bring a friend? Good, thank you!” as Yvette teleports off. Alyx and Kristie just look at each other in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Yvette comes back, with a much shorter individual, this time a short woman in a green hoodie. She was about as tall as Alyx, at 5’2”, a very tomboyish stature, short shorts, and short ragged blonde hair. Her eyes were pure red, and also had the red markings like Yvette. Alyx just blinks a bit, and notices the other woman’s lack of bust. She just says “Who’s the itty bitty titty...Woman?” as the woman’s blonde hair flashes white and red rapidly...It’s a Creeper-Woman. The woman says “ITTY BITTY FUCKING TITTY?!?” as she storms right up to Alyx, slaps the ever-loving shit out of Alyx, and drags her off by the collar and up the stairs. Alyx just screams out “I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT I DID! KRISTIE HELP!” as Yvette and Kristie both hear a door slam shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kristie, just blinking, looks back at Yvette, only sees that the Ender-Woman is fully naked, and has quite a meaty black rod between her legs, which is hiding a plump slit. Yvette just says “Don’t worry doll~. I’ll be gentle.” as Yvette teleports right into Kristie’s grasp and strips Kristie down immediately. Gasping out loudly, Yvette locks her lips with Kristie, her soft hands gently caressing her body as she gently places Kristie on the table and begins grinding against Kristie’s now exposed slit. Feeling that Yvette’s member is at least five inches in girth, Yvette slowly slides in, as she does spread Kristie wide. Making her grunt, Kristie holds on tight to Yvette, but to her surprise, despite the massive member, she glides right into herself. There is nothing but pure smoothness with Yvette’s member as the thrusts are deep and slow. The full member doesn’t enter fully, leaving a good eight inches out of Kristie, but Yvette just gives Kristie a confident smirk, even during the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a tiny warp sound as the latter five inches within Kristie suddenly teleport past her cervix and into her womb, letting the last eight inches in. This only makes Kristie moan out loudly into the kiss and lustfully as she feels two instances of pleasure, and just holds on tight to Yvette. The feeling of their soft busts press against each woman as Yvette parts from the kiss and drags a very long purple tongue against Kristie’s neck. This foreign, yet strangely good feeling was driving Kristie to an orgasm faster than ever. Her juices gently dripping down Yvette’s member as she can’t hold herself in anymore and has one powerful orgasm, squirting all over Yvette’s member in the process. This only made Yvette smirk even wider as she suddenly changed tactics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Kristie was gagged by Yvette’s rod going down Kristie’s mouth and throat, as Yvette pressed her plump folds against Kristie’s now wet folds. Deciding to be nice, Yvette has her own orgasm, spraying her creamy purple juices right against and all over Kristie’s folds. Even more so, she spreads Kristie’s slit with a teleported hand to make sure her juices ooze into Kristie’s womanhood. From the teleported member in Kristie’s throat, tingly purple seed gushes right into Kristie’s stomach, being force fed Yvette’s exotic End-Seed. Once Yvette was satisfied, she teleported everything back to herself and looked at the overwhelmed Kristie, whose head is slightly spinning from all the pleasure. Giggling softly, Yvette says to herself, “Wonder how Cassidy is handling that cute red head.” as she teleports upstairs and peaks through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side, the Creeper-Woman, now known as Cassidy, has Alyx pinned on her stomach, a hand around the back of Alyx’s neck. The small woman, growls angrily, hissing loudly as the sound of testicals smacking Alyx's ass and partial thighs can be heard echoing in the room. Cassidy says “YOU LIKE THAT YOU BITCH. CALLING ME SMALL CHESTED. THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING GET.” as Cassidy’s grip tightens around Alyx’s neck. Alyx pants heavily, surprised that Cassidy knows how to choke without actually hurting her, as she feels Cassidy’s nails rake her back. Cassidy hisses more and says “YOU’RE JUST A LITTLE SLUT. GETTING ALL WET OVER MY CREEPER COCK.” as she begins spanking Alyx hard, making both cheeks red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyx can’t do anything but moan and groan into the pillow that she is forced to be an obedient bottom to Cassidy. To Alyx’s surprise, Cassidy lifts her grip from Alyx’s neck, but quickly digs her sharp nails right into Alyx’s waist and lifts her up. Alyx just grunts loudly as Cassidy stands up and begins driving her shaft right into Alyx’s slit. With each agitated, angry thrust, Cassidy rams against Alyx’s cervix. Thrust after thrust, Alyx feels something she didn’t expect. She feels and hears a boom, as Cassidy doubles in length, going from just seven inches, to fourteen instantly. Alyx’s cervix was split by the sudden change in growth as well as CAssidy gaining some bust size now, being a firm B cup. Cassidy hisses and with a more assertive tone, “WE CREEPERS GET BIGGER THE MORE WE BOOM! JUST THE MEN DO IT LITERALLY. AND ALSO BLOW UP, BUT US WOMEN. WE GET BUSTIER AND HUNG.” as Alyx is just whimpering loudly. Cassidy just smirks and says “YES. WHIMPER LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE. I’LL MAKE SURE EVERY CREEPER GAL KNOWS YOU’RE GOING TO INSULT OUR BUST. MAKE SURE YOUR ASS BELONGS TO US CREEPERS. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT YOU LITTLE SLUT.” as she begins pounding harder and deeper into Alyx. Trying to do her best to resist, but the roughness is just getting to her as Alyx can’t hold it in anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyx has a trembling orgasm, spraying her juices all down Cassidy’s cock and even down her thighs as she just pants on the bed and trembles from it all. Cassidy just huffs and lets out another boom, as she doubles once more, bulging and gaping out the poor Alyx. Even more so, Cassidy spits right onto Alyx’s back and just says “Horny slut.” as Cassidy gives one final Boom, and that is when it all comes flooding out. From Cassidy’s cock, the meaty engorged member throbs once, then out comes a gushing landslide of sticky seed. It rapidly shoots into Alyx’s exposed womb, making the poor woman begin bulging out rapidly. The bulge quickly shoots to a six month pregnant bulge, then to nine and just keeps growing and growing. Alyx just lets out a loud gasp as she feels herself start to rise from the sheer bulging amount. She whimpers even more and tries to look back at Cassidy…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only for it to make her change. Ripping her shaft out of Alyx’s overfilled slit and womb, Cassidy begins shooting rope after rope of the sticky warm seed all over Alyx’s back. Cassidy even moves around and shoves her member down Alyx’s mouth and begins feeding her and adding to the bulge. Cassidy holds her member in Alyx’s mouth, watching as the excessive amount of seed becomes too much, and she starts to gag on it. Cassidy just watches as her seed shoots out of Alyx’s nose and that’s enough for her. Now ripping her member out of Alyx’s mouth, she plasters Alyx’s face with the rest of it, even smacking her shaft against Alyx’s cheeks and watches as she shrinks back down to normal size. All Alyx can do next is just lay there, drooling and oozing Cassidy’s thick sticky warm spunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yvette opens the door and walks up to Cassidy, giving her favorite creeper-woman a kiss and says “Cass-Cass, don’t break our guest. Come on, they’re new. Besides, the cute own below is going to bear my pearls. She’s going to bear your eggs. Let’s let them recover. I do believe we have to inform them of the Rites of Usurpation and the history of our world. Besides, you really got rough with her~. You never get that rough with me lovely.” as Cassidy just blushes and hisses cutely. The once powerful and prideful dominant Creeper-Woman is now a shy little embarrassed one. Cassidy just replies “I-It...She felt good...How did the other one feel?” as Yvette once again, deeply kisses her closest friend. She replies “Go give her a feel when you want. Oh she feels so divine. Not as good as you my pretty little creepette~” as Cassidy just turns red and buries her face between Yvette’s hefty bosom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And here we have it everyone! The first and initial start of the Minecraft Story! I really hope you all enjoyed this kinky lewd chapter! Now, after dropping those three chapters, I am going to attempt to go back to the Agenda. So we shall be back in the agenda! The new chapters/stories I’ve dropped. The Magic-Sorcerer one, Magical Mysteries of the Unknown, and The First Sprout of the Whitewood, they will be referred to as my Writer’s Block Stories, meaning when they do not exist in the normal agenda, and only posted when I have writer’s block. Anyways, until next time my lovely readers! &lt;3</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Down In the Mines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Alright you lovely bunch of smut enjoyers! We’re back in the world of Minecraft! We have a lewd chapter coming up! Actually, my idea is to have two more lewd chapters and then finally progress some plot. We’re going to have some story after all, not just pure lewds. There is a good, a bad, and a downright evil, but the good and bad both have a similar goal in mind. Anyways! This first chapter is going to introduce yours truly, in a deep mine shaft and see what happens! I do promise there are going to be some nice little lewds, as mentioned beforehand, and we’ll dive in to the lewd immediately instead of a delay. Anyways, let’s get started!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After making sure their little strip mine was completely drained of all resources, Alyx herself, using a large assortment of stone pickaxes over her six iron pickaxes she brought, uses her last bit of stone pickaxe and falls right into an abandoned mineshaft with a thud. Alyx herself simply groans as she looks around and sees how pitch black it is, Alyx says “Torchlight.” as a little red ball of light appears. Orbiting around her now to provide light, Alyx looks around as she at least looks happy. She smiles and says “Oh sweet, a mineshaft.” as she begins walking with an iron pickaxe in her main hand, and her bladed arm guard prepared in her left arm. Unaware to the little red head, she was in a domain, a Red Warrior’s Domain, much like Cassidy and Yvette, but the ruler was far more intrigued with what fell into her lair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the darkness of the mineshaft, two red eyes watch as Alyx proceeds, mining up whatever iron and gold and redstone she can find. Her inventory does fill up steadily, replenishing with coal too as she doesn’t notice the eyes staring at her. A voice from the darkness, speaking just to herself, clearly states “Mmmm, another other worlder...And a cute one too. She might give me an excellent brood.” as the figure gently slinks into the shadows once more, with a low chitter. Alyx, now looking down the hallway, slowly begins to explore as she notices the thick webbing that fills the entire hall. Alyx groans and says “This is gonna be a cave spider spawner in the middle of this, guaranteed…” as Alyx begins slicing and moving in deeper, as she spots something that really catches her eye. She sees the cyan glitter and a chest next to it in a minecart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyx rapidly begins cutting through the webs, unaware that the rules have changed, as Monster Spawners are a thing of the past, and instead, there are plenty of webbed up entities, whether monster or villager or illager, that served as spider hatcheries. As soon as Alyx made it to the other side, she saw the biggest vein of Diamond Ore she’s ever seen, easily into the 20s, as she kicks open the chest and looks inside. Her jaw drops as she sees three diamond blocks, an enchanted diamond sword and several sealed lockboxes with matching keys. One of which catches her eye, as it’s spider themed with a spider key attached to it. The other two lockboxes are gold and iron respectively. She didn’t see any keys, but instead from pieces of paper that told her how to make a key mold and then forge a key. She just gets all giddy as she closes the chest up and goes to mining on the diamonds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she says is “Ooooh boy! This is such a fucking haul! Ten diamonds, twenty diamonds! Thirty! Oh this is---” as Alyx is suddenly interrupted by webs on her feet and spiders on her shoulders. She slowly turns and looks at the small cave spiders who have fangs ready, and are red instead of their traditional color. To add on, Alyx even hears the clacking of something similar to heels, against stone. Alyx feels a hand suddenly get placed on her shoulder and a sultry tone “You smell like Cassidy and Yvette other-worlder~. Why are you invading my domain?” as Alyx is turned around. The small 5’2 red head looks up at the 7’0 even human-like woman, in a black robe of spider silk, with two piercing red eyes, and two smaller, arachnid-like eyes beneath them. Alyx knew it was a Spider-Queen, something that Yvette briefly mentioned before heading down into her mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyx quickly said “Yvette told me I could find some goodies here!” as the spider queen just smirks. She replies “So, the lovely Ender-Woman told you of Cave Spider Queen Samantha huh?” as Alyx nods. Samantha just grins “So she must have told you about it’s breeding season too~.” as Alyx gulps, but nods even more. Samantha just has the biggest grin now, “I’m sure Yvette mentioned how if she sent someone down here for my goods, they would be getting goods of their own~.” as Alyx suddenly feels fangs pierce into her shoulder as her body starting to get flustered and hot. The spiders quickly retreat as Alyx strips down out of her armor and is laying on the cold stone, fingering and playing with her now red, swollen slit and groaning too. Samantha is grinning as she watches the aphrodisiac from her little ones work quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samantha quickly webs Alyx to the stone, leaving everything covered except her mouth and slit, leaving Alyx a squirming mess. Samatha quickly gets up to Alyx, as she unveils herself from the robe and has one lengthy piece of translucent black flesh protrudes from her groin. Lining it right up with her mouth, Samantha thrusts her ovipositor right down Alyx’s mouth. The length alone is long enough for Samantha to go down into Alyx’s stomach safely. This makes Samantha adjust herself as she begins thrusting and grinding against Alyx’s lips and face. The long tube spreads Alyx’s throat, making a very prominent bulge, as the effect of the aphrodisiac is also making Alyx drool down her sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samantha just chitters and coos to herself, “My my little human, you feel so tight...Might have to keep you for myself. Granted, you’re just prepping me~.” as Alyx can’t do anything but let out loud muffled moans. Samantha wonders as she looks down at the bound human and grins, as her ovipositor starts to get hard within Alyx’s gullet. This only makes Alyx let out muffled gags and cries out for something, but can’t make out the words. Thinking if it was best for her to be nice, as she sees Alyx squirming more and more,. Samantha decides to be nice. Alyx feels something hard start to push through the ovipositor. Since she can’t see it, she suddenly feels something partially rigid press against her lips. The object alone was at least the size of an orange, as she only felt more and more press against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyx lets out muffled cry, as Samantha hisses a bit. She doesn’t like the fact that Alyx can’t unhinge her jaw like Yvette to make teleporting ender-spiders, as she puts her hand down to Alyx’s face. Pinching Alyx’s nose, Samantha just says “Open your mouth wider if you want to breathe.” as Alyx groans and tries to get her mouth more open. With a lot of strain, and groaning, and fading consciousness, Alyx manages to get her mouth open just enough for the objects to push into her mouth. With that barrier finally over, Samantha started to pump her eggs down Alyx’s throat. The size of the eggs was quite an issue for an Other-Worlder, as Samantha had to groan and begin rubbing Alyx’s neck to push the eggs down Alyx’s throat. This process took at least an hour and gave Alyx a little bumpy bulge in her stomach as Samantha slowly pulled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She simply states “Now for the real joy.” as Samantha aligns her ovipositor with Alyx’s slit and just rams it fully inside. Every inch of Alyx’s inner sex and cervix was rammed through by the ovipositor. Thankfully, the saliva “lube” of sorts did make it partially easier for her massive rod to slide in fully, but it went in with plenty of pain. Alyx writhes out as the aphrodisiac has worn off and she is just squirming beneath Samantha, her slit dripping wet after having multiple wet orgasms all over the floor. Samantha just grins and says “You’re one eager horny little slut aren’t you. Wanting to be bred over and over…” as Alyx just moans and groans for Samantha to hear. The music of Alyx’s moans to Samantha was truly divine, as she felt a jerk, one she can’t control, in her ovipositor as it starts to harden once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just sighs and says “Guess I can’t keep you for longer. Mama needs to have a new healthy brood.” as Alyx gasps loudly and feels the first orange sized egg press against her slit. She does her best to clench her slit, but that only entices Samantha as Alyx manages to just arch her back as best as she can and with a wet plop, the first egg spreads her little slit wide and then the eggs slowly begin to pump in. Alyx squirms around, moaning out lustfully and heatedly as she feels the eggs, with the contractions of the ovipositor and her own vaginal walls pressing the eggs deeper in. This simply pleases Samantha, who hisses and chitters excitedly, seeing the moving bulges that scrape against every inch of Alyx’s sex. It wasn’t long at all before Alyx herself let out one more incredibly loud and long moan and achieved yet another climax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyx simply sprayed her juices again all down the ovipositor, adding another layer of “lube” that made it easier for the contractions to push the eggs even deeper. Alyx couldn’t even get up, her body completely achy and sore from the sheer amount of poison that went in, and how much her body is holding. Samantha just lets out a satisfied chitter as she looks down and rubs Alyx’s bulge, seeing she looks at least six months pregnant with a large brood. Giving one last egg, Samantha slowly pulls out and webs up Alyx’s groin and undoes the binding on her head and gives her a deep kiss. Samantha just says “You’ve given me quite a healthy brood Other-Worlder. You should be proud. I’m gonna keep you here all the time to---.” as the cave was suddenly interrupted by the sound of an Ender-Woman teleport.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yvette appears and simply says “Samantha, you can’t do that. She’s a possible usurper. Keep her here until the eggs hatch and give her the goods so she can return. Her fiancee is going to be pissed if you don’t release her.” as Samantha chitters and nods. She replies “FIne, fine...I’ll return her. Where is this one’s mate?” as Yvette just smirks. She replies “Visiting your boney mistress.” as Samantha grins. She replies “Ah, visiting the Red Skeleton Queen herself huh? Oh she is in for a lovely treat.” as Samantha picks up Alyx and puts her on a web. Alyx tries to say words but SAmantha puts a finger to her mouth. “Hush dear, a week, all you’ll be webbed up for. Then you’re free.” As Alyx reluctantly nods but falls right into a deep slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alright everyone. I got this story out, now I promised I’d mention I had an idea that I’d do with the agenda, and well, here it is. Instead of doing my agenda and all the stories. I’m gonna solely focus on a few stories until they’re done. I know it might be unfair, but I need to lessen my agenda. So I’m going to focus on stories until they’re done to shrink the list. They won’t be focused solely to completion, but focused to a good point. It’ll be maybe at most 3 stories instead of my massive list. The stories not on the agenda, such as In the Shadows, Minecraft, my Belladonna story, will still exist as they get updated on their own time. Until next time my lovely readers! &lt;3</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>